Meet the new funSimon
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: When Simon sees in the paper that people tghink he is boring,Simon decides to do the only thing,change his personality to someone funny anf outgoing.But what happens when Jeanette doesnt like the new Simon at all?
1. Chapter 1

"_The chipmunks have topped the charts,we all think its because of Theodore and Alvin's funnyness and their singing,_

_"Oh and Simon,forgot about him."_Dave read in the newspaper

"Boys,come and see what the press wrote about you in the paper!"Dave said as his three boys came down the stairs

"What is it about?"Theodore asked as he looked at the newspaper

"Let me see it,let me see it!"Alvin said snatching the paper away and looking at it

"It is the truth!"Alvin said after he read it

"Yeah,ya'll all do have fun and our funny too."Dave said smiling

"No i meant about how me and Theodore are the funny ones!"Alvin said as Simon looked confused

"What do you mean?"Is that what it says Dave?"Simon asked going over to look at the paper in Alvin's hands

"Well,no."Read it for yourself."Dave said as Simon read it

"Is that what people think of me?"As a third wheel?"Simon asked sadly

"No,no no!"Dave answered

"Yeah,Simon!"Your not a third wheel!"Its called the chipmunks!"Theodore said cheerfully

"No,its called _Alvin _and the chipmunks."Alvin corrected as Dave,Simon and Theodore rolled their eyes.

"Well,if everyone thinks i'mm boring..i'm gonna have to make a new me!"Simon said walking into his room as the others were shocked

"What is the new Simon?"What is he changing Dave?"Theodore asked him confused

"Probally nothing more than a favorite color,nothing big."Dave said

"Are you sure Dave?"He looked like he was going to make more changes then that!"Theodore asked

"He should i think,be more like...me."Alvin said smiling as The others rolled their eyes

"We don't want him to be ruined!"Dave said as Theodore chuckled and Alvin glared

"Yeah,we don't even really want him to change much!"Theodore said

"I still think he should change."Alvin said crossing his arms

"Well,just don't tell him that."Dave said as he didnt know Simon was overhearing him.

"Well,i am changing,everything about me."I'm going to be fun,outgoing."The perfect guy."Simon mumbled to himself as he went upstairs to start training to be someone different.

* * *

**How do you think of it so far?Like it?Hate it?Either way pease review and read!**


	2. Here he comes!

After Simon heard the comment about him,he was looking for a new look.

"No,too 70's."Simon said looking in the mirror holding up the disco clothes

"No way,too clownish."Simon said once agian looking at the clown clothes

"Perfect!"Simon said holding up a baby blue cap,green shorts,and a shirt that says "I'm the life of the party!"

Simon kept trying to find a new personality to go with his new look,"he finally found one,it was like Alvin,but funnier.

* * *

"Why is Si taking so long?"Theodore asked Dave as him and Alvin turned on the T.V

"I told you..he is going to come out here with a WHOLE new personality!"Alvin said flipping through the channels

"He won't change much fellas,he is Simon,he wouldn't do such a thing!"Dave said as Theodore nodded,and Alvin shaked his head not agreeing

"Yeah,he will probally come down the same as before!"Theodore said smiling

"Maybe,but most likely no,no one takes that long to just look the same,except for Brittany."Alvin said

"Well,here he comes now!"Dave said as Simon came down the stairs

"Whoa,i think i won!"Alvin said with wide eyes at Simon

"Dave,i'm scared."Theodore said

"Whats there to be afraid of?"Its just the new,fun cool me!"Now,step aside,i need to watch T.V."Simon said as his brothers and Dave were wide eyed and their jaws were open

"Dave,that does not look or act like our Simon!"Theodore said as Alvin smiled

"Thats because,its the new fun simon,the better one."Alvin said grinning


	3. Angry Jeanette

**To Wendy:its okay,he won't end up that way,and he and Jeanette will have fluff,in THIS chapter when they m,eet the chipettes!WELL,I SHOULD GET STARTED!**

"Well,boys ya'll should get to school."Dave said trying to forget Simons new look and actions

"Aww,but the game just came on!"Simon said as Dave thought it was Alvin

"No Alvin,wait was that you Alvin?"Dave asked confused

"Nope,it was Simon!"I agree with him too!"Alvin said as Dave went from confused to even mo0re confused

"Dave,whats wrong with him?"Whatever it is,i don't like it!"Theodore whispered to Dave

"For once,i don't know and we can't ask him."Dave whispered back as Theo nodded

"Fellas,better get to school."Dave said as the chipmunks nodded and rode their bikes to school

* * *

AT SCHOOL:(wendy this is where the fluff comes in!)

As they got to school,everyone suddenly came up to Simon.

"Omg,you look so much cuter in those clothes!"A fan girl said

"And without those glasses,your so cute!"Another fan girl said

"He likes me better!"The first girl said

"No me!"The othe rsaid as all the girls started fighting

"Now now,there is enough of me to go around."Simon said proudly

As the chipettes went and saw what was happening,they all froze at Simon

"Alvin,whats wrong witth Simon?"Eleanor asked in a whisper to Alvin as he smiled

"Nothing,just being the new fun version!"Alvin whispered back still smiling

"I wonder what Jeanette will do,i mean she does like him."Brittany whispered joining their little huddle

"I don't like the new Simon!"Theodore said as Eleanor nodded

"Me either,poor Jeanette she is still frozen!"Eleanor said pointing to the still frozen Jeanete

"Uh oh,she is coming unfrozen."Brittany said backing away

"Whats wrong with that?"Alvin asked

"Well,she gets lets say emotional when people aren't themselves."Brittany said a litte uneasy

"And she says some things that she shouldn't."Eleanor added

"Eleanor,what would happen if she went up there to talk to him?"Theodore asked Ellie

"She would get emotinal and like i said say things she shouldnt,why?"Eleanor asked confused

"Because she is going up to him now!"Theodore said scared

She is going to blow in 3...2...1 im outta here!"Brittany said running into math class (to her dislike)

"SIMON SEVILLE,WHATS WITH YOU?"yOUR LIKE A DIFFERENT CHIPMUNK!"YOU NOW,I USED TO LIKE YOU,BUT NOW YOUR JUST...JUST...A TWO TIMING JERK,ITS LIKE YOU AND ALVIN SWITCHED BODIES!"Jeanette yelled with rage as everyone including Simon backed away

"With the new Simon,this is NOT good!"Eleanor,Alvin,and Theodore said at the same time


End file.
